bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Winston/Quotes
'NOTE: This is a list of quotes for Greg Winston in the original [[Transferred to Bullworth|''Transferred to Bullworth]]. ''' Quotes Greeting On Good Terms * "Hey, How are you?" * "It's nice to see you again" * "Awesome Shirt, Where'd you get it?" * "What's going on with you?" * "What's up brother from another mother" Flirting * "Hello beautiful, You look nice today" * "Are you ready to have the best time of your life?" * "You're looking really beautiful today." * "I love you, that's all there is to it." * "You're beautiful, Just like me." * "What's up sister from another mister?" When on Greg's bad side Chasing someone * "You can run, but you can't hide" * "Stop and we'll talk about it!" * "Keep running, and I'm just gonna pound you harder and harder." Out of breath * "This is stupid" * "And I thought I could run?" * "Looks like running from Officer Balestreri didn't pay off at all" Shoving * "Fuck you... YEAH, YOU!" * "Ha Ha, How's that feel" * "How's that feel, Huh?!" * "Move out of the way" * "Move it or lose it!" Insulting * Insulitng a fat Nerd: "Listen, you're fat and you stink; go take a shower" * Insulting a skinny Nerd: "Go eat something, you're skinnier than a piece of paper." * Insulting a Jock: "You're dumb and your **** is tiny." * Insulting a Gangbanger: "Are you inbred or just naturally dumb?" * Insulting a Greaser: "Go put on some regular clothes, you wannabe gangster." * Insulting a Redneck: "Are you naturally dumb? or are you just acting?" * Insulting a Prep: "You're too spoiled, go sell some of your clothes." * Insulting a Townie: "Have you ever heard of a job? You should apply for one" * Insulting a Cop Daughter "Your dad is a pig, and you're his pig-like offspring!" * Insulting a Bully: "You're dumb, and ugly. Go put on some anti-zit cream." Rejecting a girl * Rejecting Pinky Gauthier: "No, You're too hard to handle" * Rejecting Machaley Edgemon: "Your parents wouldn't like a poor kid like me." * Rejecting Beatrice Trudeau: "I'm sorry, But I really can't be in a relationship right now." * Rejecting Jordan Balesterri: "I'm sorry Jordan, but I really can't trust you; You're really nice and I admire you, but we can't." * Rejecting any of the other Cop Daughters: "No; I know you'll get me in trouble with your dad if I do one thing wrong." * Rejecting Georgia Holliston: "I would, But I can't; because your fellow clique members are extremely racist." * Rejecting Audrey San Lorenzo: "You seem like a very nice girl, But my dad wouldn't approve; because My dad has a rivalry with all of the mafia families in Liberty City" * Rejecting Shantel Jackson: "I'm friends with Jalen, but I don't want to become his enemy" * Rejecting Zoe Taylor: "You seem very nice and smart, But I'd rather not" * Rejecting Mandy Wiles: "I don't like Popular girls." * Rejecting Kyla Vance: "You spread rumors about me all the time; I hate you," * Rejecting Cameron Joeseph before they start dating: "You judged me before even saying anything to me; I really wouldn't associate with someone like you." * Rejecting Eunice Pound: "Don't even think about it." or "Go away." * Rejecting Lola Lombardi: "I hear that you cheat on Johnny; I don't want to end up kicking his ass because of you." * Rejecting Angie Ng: "Unless you like to get in trouble; You can't date me." * Rejecting Christy Martin: "You spread rumors about me all the time; Don't ever talk to me again" Saying yes to a date * Accepting Pinky Gauthier: "Sure; the date we went on was really fun; But just don't demand a lot." * Accepting Machaley Edgemon "As long as you don't tell your parents we're dating; You'll do great with me." * Accepting Beatrice Trudeau: "I see you get bullied a lot; I'll protect you from the popular girls, And I also need help in Math." * Accepting Jordan Balestreri: "You may be a cop daughter, But you've never threatened to hurt me like your fellow clique members." * Accepting any other cop daughter: "Okay; Let's try it; As long as you don't get me in trouble with your dad, we'll be fine" * Accepting Georgia Holliston: "Let's try it; It'll probably go well." * Accepting Audrey San Lorenzo: "Sure; Just don't tell your fellow friends I'm Niko Bellic's son." * Accepting Shantel Jackson: "It's worth a try." * Accepting Zoe Taylor: "If you can help me in English; I'll date you." * Accepting Kyla Vance or Mandy Wiles: "Just don't spread any rumors about me, okay?" * Accepting Eunice Pound: "You may be fat, but looks aren't everything" * Accepting Angie Ng: "I hear you're a good kisser; We should try it sometime." * Accepting Christy Martin: "No more rumors, okay?" * Accepting Lola Lombardi: "As long as you don't cheat on me like you would to the others, Then we'll be fine" Fighting Triggered into a fight * "Time to go down." * "Come on then!" * "Let's roll cupcake" * "Let's see what you're really made of!" * "C'mon Punish Me!" Starting a fight with a clique leader * Starting a fight with Earnest Jones: "Don't get mad because you lost your first fight of the day." * Starting a fight with Johnny Vincent: "Haymaker? more like Haybreaker!" * Starting a fight with Ted Thompson: "Don't cry to your coach if you lose!" * Starting a fight with Derby Harrington or Alden Ackerman: "Rich boys are always the ones to go down first * Starting a fight with Victoria Peterson: "Let's see those eight years of Karate go down the toilet!" * Starting a fight with Jalen Clinton: "Let's see how gangsta you really are, cuz!" * Starting a fight with Cletus Dalton: "You really think you are a patriot don't you." * Starting a fight with Edgar Munsen: "Alright bitch; Let's see who the real bitch is." * Starting a fight with Russell Northrop: "Strength doesn't always matter." Triggering a fight * Starting a fight with a Redneck "Let's see what yir mayde uv" * Starting a fight with a Cop Daughter: "Your Black belt in Karate doesn't scare me; Neither does your dad" * Starting a fight with a Nerd: "Alright; You asked for it!" * Starting a fight with a Jock: "I beat up an entire football team; You aren't as strong as you think you are." * Starting a fight with a Prep: "Let's see how much of a champ you are." * Starting a fight with a Gangbanger: "All Pimp and no Pop! That is what I think of you." * Starting a fight with a Bully: "You think you're tough, huh?" * Starting a fight with a Greaser: "Take a bath, Greasy." * Starting a fight with a Townie: "Let's see just how tough you think you are." Winning a fight * Winning a fight with a Redneck: "You thought you was made of steel but you ain't made of nothin'" * Winning a fight with a Cop Daughter: "Being a black belt doesn't always win your fights. Go ahead, tell your sensei that I said he sucks at teaching an immature little brat like you." * Winning a fight with a Nerd: "Don't come back unless you want more." * Winning a fight against a Jock: "Your strength was your weakness; Never go for the face unless you want to get hit in the stomach." * Winning a fight with a Prep: "Your reaction time sucked. Try again later." * Winning a fight with a Gangbanger: "You went from OG to PG." * Winning a fight with a Bully: "You already were pathetic; Now you're even more pathetic than you already were." * Winning a fight with a Greaser: "Your kicks didn't affect me much because of your form." * Winning a fight with a Townie: "Only three hits? That's just sad." When Fighting * "That was nothing, Try that again!" * "C'mon make me cry" * "COME ON THEN!!" * "Show me what you have" * "What was that? A Ping Pong ball?!" * "I beat up an entire football team!! You can't beat me!" Hit in the Nuts * "My babies! God damnit" Winning a fight * "I told you, You can't beat me!" * "Don't try anything on me now!" * "Not so easy now, Huh?" Other Quotes Watching a fight * "Punish him; Punish him real good! * "I wanna see some blood!" * "It's good to watch a fight and not be in one for once!" * "I think I'm gonna join in *Joins in*" * "Curb Stomp! Curb Stomp!" Watching cliques fight * Cheering on a Cop daughter: "Put im' in a headlock and then a submission." * Cheering on a Nerd: "You're better off doing a cheap shot." * Cheering on a Gangbanger: "Go ----, Go!" * Cheering on a Jock: "Rip him apart, you gorilla!" * Cheering on a Bully: "Beat that wimp up!" * Cheering on a Townie: "Hit harder." * Cheering on a Prep: "Isn't your Aquaberry sweater getting dirty? It seems like it!" * Cheering on a Greaser: "More punches, less kicks." * Cheering on a Redneck: "Let's see wut he's made of!" Watching clique leaders fight * Cheering on Victoria Peterson: "Submission! Do a Submission!" * Cheering on Earnest Jones: "Just kick him in the balls, you're better off doing that." * Cheering on Jalen Clinton: "Go for the abdomen, not the face!" * Cheering on Ted Thompson: "Try to win this one without your 'roids" * Cheering on Russell Northrop: "Put him in a Power Bomb!" * Cheering on Edgar Munsen: "If you lose this, you're a bitch then!" * Cheering on Johnny Vincent: "Do a Haymaker and then an Axe Kick!" * Cheering on Derby Harrington: "You suck!" * Cheering on Cletus Dalton: "Break his face into a million pieces!" Other characters on Greg * Trent Northwick: "I heard Greg and that Cameron girl making some weird noises in Greg's room. I probably can guess what it was that they were doing in there!" * Mrs. Danvers: "Students are reminded that Boys aren't allowed in the Girls dorm, That means you Greg!" * Jordan Balesterri: "That Greg guy seems really cute; I wanna ask him out, But I don't want to get on Cameron's bad side. Because I've seen it." * Victoria Peterson: "I think I'm gonna try to get that Greg in trouble with Daddy today, He's the only boy I haven't gotten in trouble yet, and I love to get people in trouble." * Kyla Vance: "Greg is like totally a creep! I should spread more rumors about him!" * Jalen Clinton: "Greg is my Homie, He seems a little crazy though." * Audrey San Lorenzo: "I really kind of like Greg, Too bad Cameron asked him out before I could even lay my eyes on him." Category:Original Character Quotes